The sizing of shoes is most commonly performed with the well known Brannock device. Generally, the Brannock device is a metal foot measuring device that has sliders with scales printed on either the sliders or the platform on which a consumer places his/her foot for sizing. This device, however, has many serious drawbacks. The Brannock device can be difficult to use correctly and is used incorrectly by many within the shoe sales industry. As well, the device is generally used only to measure the length and width of a foot.
Another problem with the Brannock device is that many manufacturers do not strictly follow the sizing scheme that is used on the Brannock device. For example, a size 20 junior shoe made by one manufacturer may not be exactly the same as a size 20 junior shoe made by another manufacturer
With the rise of the Internet, many people can now purchase a broad range of items efficiently and effectively remotely. Another drawback to the Brannock device, however, is that a shoe store or a shoe manufacturer would not typically ship such a device to a consumer for the consumer's convenience of determining their shoe size remotely, or of fitting themselves for shoes remotely.
There exists a need, therefore, for a shoe sizing system that is easy to use and accurate, and that is at least semi-automatic to reduce the chance of human error, enabling a consumer to quickly size a shoe without the need for trying on the shoe. Preferably, this should enable the consumer to size a shoe remotely.